White Day Troubles
by Lonely Hiruko
Summary: Deciding to give Maki the best White Day ever was a lot harder than actually doing it. Her first problem was figuring out what to do for Maki. Her second problem was convincing Maki to go along with whatever she came up with. And her third, fourth, and fifth problems were watching her curiously.


Nico's hand ran through her hair in frustration. Deciding to give Maki the best White Day ever was a lot harder than actually doing it. Her first problem was figuring out what to do for Maki. Her second problem was convincing Maki to go along with whatever she came up with. And her third, fourth, and fifth problems were watching her curiously.

"Are you okay?" questioned Cocoro.

"I'm fine. If you three could behave today, that would be great through," Nico sighed. Since their mother was on a short business trip, she had to look after her siblings. This inconveniently overlapped with today, leaving her with few options in what she could plan for Maki.

"School?" Cotarou asked with a bored look on his face.

"I remember. Cocoro, Cocoa, could you help him get dressed and get his shoes on? I have to clean up the dishes before we can leave."

Cocoro cheerfully agreed and dragged Cotarou off to his room, leaving Nico alone with her thoughts. _I could ask Nozomi or Eli to look after them, but…_ Nico shuddered at the thought of leaving her adorable siblings alone with Nozomi. Who knew what kind of inappropriate thoughts she would put into their minds.

Nico grabbed the plates on the table and brought them to the sink. She still had a few hours to figure something out, and she could always ask Eli and Nozomi for help. _Nozomi would probably be ecstatic to help me_ , thought Nico. "March into her classroom and declare your love for her, then carry her out and bring her to the fanciest restaurant around. After that, bring her home and cuddle with her for the night, maybe she'll let you grab her chest," Nico mocked in her best imitation of Nozomi.

"Grab who's chest?"

"Eek!" exclaimed Nico as she whipped around to face her siblings. She could feel her face heating up as she realised they heard her. "N-nothing, forget everything you heard!"

Cocoro tilted her head in confusion, shrugging her shoulders after a few seconds. "Cotarou's dressed now. We should go soon."

"Of course! Let's get going, wouldn't want to be late for school," Nico said, still embarrassed at what they heard.

After locking up, she led her siblings to the train station, holding Cotarou's hand along the way. The train ride was short, but peaceful. Nico got off and led her siblings to school, wishing them a good day. After they disappeared, she started her walk towards school.

"Hello, how's it going?"

Nico looked over to see Nozomi and Eli waving at her. "Good, just dropped off my siblings," Nico said. _Now might be a good time to ask if they have any ideas about what to do with Maki today_.

"Let me guess, you completely forgot about White Day and now need our help on planning something for Maki?" Nozomi asked.

 _How did she know?_ Thought Nico. "Funny you say that, I had today planned out perfectly, but I suppose I might be going overboard with it. What do you guys think Maki would like?"

Nozomi gave Nico a knowing look that sent chills down her spine. "Oh, I'm sure she would appreciate whatever it is you got planned. I'm sure whatever we would suggest you've already thought of."

"Okay fine, I completely forgot, happy?" Nico said defeated. "I need to look after my siblings, leaving me with few options. Can you please help me give her the best day ever?" Nico pleaded.

"You should have just said so," Eli said. "Why not just take her out for parfaits? You could also bring her back to help babysit."

"It's supposed to be her special day though, how is having her help look after my siblings any fun?"

"I think the important part is that you care and want to spend time with her," Eli reassured. "Your siblings don't have to be watched that closely. I'm sure you two could watch a movie while keeping an eye on them."

"I…suppose that could work," Nico concluded.

"You could always-" Nozomi started before being pinched on the cheek by Eli, letting out a small yelp.

"Nozomi, she doesn't need to hear whatever it was you were about to say," Eli said sternly.

Nozomi put her hands up in defeat. "Alright, no lewd suggestions."

"Looks like we're here," Nico stated, looking around. "I don't see Maki, I guess I'll invite her over at lunch."

"Good luck," Nozomi said. "Don't get so caught up in trying to make it a perfect day for her as thanks for becoming your girlfriend. Remember to enjoy yourself too."

Nico nodded before going inside and heading to her locker. Now that she had an idea of what to do for Maki, she just needed to decide on a movie and invite Maki over. Promising to come up with something by lunch, she grabbed her textbooks and rushed to class.

Her morning classes were just as boring as she expected, made even worse by her impatience in wanting to see Maki. As soon as the lunch bell sounded, Nico jumped out of her seat and hurried out of the classroom.

"Oh Nico, happy White Day!" Kotori called cheerfully. "I got everyone some chocolates, here's yours."

"Thanks," Nico said after accepting some from Kotori. "Are Umi and Honoka not going to the clubroom with you?"

"They should be there in a few minutes. Umi's making Honoka see the teacher about her test. I think she's worried that Honoka will run out of class if she's not there to hold her in place."

Nico grimaced at the thought of her grades. _I'm still passing my classes, as long as Eli doesn't see my last test mark I should be good_.

Nico opened the clubroom door and sat down on one of the chairs. She still had a few minutes to think of something to say to Maki. She was hoping to talk to Maki alone, but she worried she wouldn't get the chance if everyone decided to stay together for lunch. Suddenly, Nico heard yelling from the hallways. _Is that Maki?_

Before Nico had much time to think, Rin burst into the room screaming for help, followed by an angry Maki and a worried Hanayo. She was quickly tackled by Maki, sending them both to the ground.

"What exactly is going on?" Eli asked as she walked into the clubroom.

"This is the second test in a row she's failed! I told her to study last time, but apparently, she decided against it," Maki stated.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Rin, who came up with a weak defence about how she was too busy to study.

"Rin, thank-you!" Honoka yelled, running into the room and jumping onto Rin. "Now I'm not the only one who has to study during lunch!"

"Honoka, that's not a good thing," Umi said unimpressed. "If you two need to study during lunch, maybe I should get Maki to help me watch over you two."

Nico, Rin, and Honoka all gulped at the suggestion. The last time Maki had supervised them, they all ended up traumatised from the amount of work she made them do.

 _Alright, make sure nobody ever finds out my last test mark_ , Nico decided.

"Happy White Day everyone," Kotori said cheerfully, ignoring what just happened with Rin. "I got everyone some chocolates. I already gave some out, but I have some for the rest of you."

The first years, Nozomi, and Eli accepted the chocolates from Kotori. This lead to a small chocolate exchange where everyone gave some chocolates to everyone else. Nico smiled at Maki as she received some from her, noticing hers were much nicer than the ones Maki gave everyone else.

Lunch went by quickly, with everyone chatting about various things. Nico got more and more restless as lunch went by, hoping for a chance to talk to Maki.

Nozomi looked over and gave Nico a reassuring smile. "I have to go to the library quickly and pick up a book. Hanayo, do you want to come and find something to help Rin?"

"Sure," Hanayo agreed, turning to Rin and comforting her as Rin's mood plummeted at the reminder of her grades.

"I'll go too," Umi stated. "Honoka, you're coming too. We're grabbing the book the teacher recommended. Kotori, could you help drag Honoka over?"

"Sure," Kotori said. "Maybe they'll have a book on Alpaca's. I want to give them something sweet for today."

As everyone got up and started leaving, Nico jump out of her chair and grabbed Maki's hand. "Wait, I was hoping to ask you something," Nico whispered.

Maki looked at her confused, nodding her head after a bit. "Hanayo, I'll head to class instead. Meet you there?"

"Sure, see you in class."

"Bye Maki," Rin said.

Once Nico and Maki were the only two left, Nico gathered her courage. "I was wondering if you wanted to get parfaits together after school? We could take a small walk through the park and head back to my place to watch a movie," Nico said hopefully.

"E-eh," Maki exclaimed, blood rushing to her face. "Aren't parfaits more Eli and Nozomi's thing?"

"Well, I guess. But I was hoping to spend the day with you, it being White Day and all…" Nico trailed off.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Maki said while twirling her hair, offering a small smile at Nico's large grin.

"Great, see you after school. Meet me by the entrance?"

"Sure," Maki agreed.

Nico skipped off gleefully, planning her day with Maki in her mind. First, she would grab some parfaits with Maki. After that, she would go for a walk through one of the parks with Maki, before going and picking up her siblings. After that, she would make dinner for them all, and watch a movie with Maki after while her siblings played.

 _Wait_ , panicked Nico. _I completely forgot to tell her I have to watch my siblings!_

Before Nico could turn back and inform Maki, the bell went off, signalling the end of lunch. Nico could only pray that Maki wouldn't mind when she inevitably found out after already agreeing to spend the day with Nico.

The rest of school went by quickly. After her final class ended, Nico said goodbye and wished Nozomi and Eli a good date together before rushing to her locker. She wasn't going to let her day get ruined by forgetting to tell Maki about her siblings. In her defence, they were all very well behaved, and Cocoro could look after the other two while Nico watched a movie with Maki.

"There you are. Are we going now?" asked Maki.

"Yup! Prepare your heart, Nico's going to steal it!"

Maki shook her head and smiled at Nico's declaration. They left school and went to the parfait shop Nozomi told Nico about, talking along the way. Although Nico was worried about how Maki would react to having to babysit a little, she didn't seem to mind.

After enjoying their parfaits, Nico dragged Maki off to the park. The cherry blossoms hadn't bloomed yet, but the park was still nice to look at. Nico managed to kiss Maki on the cheek before being shoved away by an embarrassed Maki.

"Alright, the kids should be here any second now," Nico said while waiting at the train station. "Hopefully Cocoa doesn't drag them off somewhere and leave us waiting."

"You say that as though she does that a lot," Maki said amusedly.

"She's very well behaved, she just gets distracted sometimes," defended Nico.

Maki giggled at Nico's expression, with Nico joining in quickly. "Hey, is that them?" Maki asked.

"Yup. Cocoro, over here," Nico yelled, bouncing on her feet.

Cocoro waved back and brought her other two siblings over. "Hello Maki, nice to see you today," Cocoro said while bowing.

Maki smiled back, still unused to Cocoro's politeness.

"Hey, isn't it White Day? Are you and her going to be kissing again?" Cocoa asked.

Nico and Maki both blushed at this, memories of being caught by Cocoa resurfacing.

"Cocoa I told you multiple times, we did no such thing!" Nico exclaimed embarrassedly. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the slight hurt expression on Maki's face. "Okay, fine, we kissed. But it was just a small goodbye kiss, that's perfectly normal for couples like us."

"The train's here," Cocoro stated, ignoring Cocoa and Nico.

Everyone quickly boarded the train, with Cotarou standing beside Nico and Maki for safety. After a few minutes, they got off the train and started walking to Nico's apartment.

"Nico has to make dinner, could you three behave and play quietly please?" Nico asked, putting on her older sister voice.

"Okay," all three kids agreed.

"Could you keep an eye on them while I make dinner? It's a bit difficult doing both at once," Nico whispered to Maki.

Maki nodded her head in agreement, squeezing Nico's hand a little.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to give you extra tomatoes," Nico giggled.

Once they got to the apartment, Nico went to prepare dinner while her siblings went to another room to play together. Maki sat down and read her textbook while waiting, glancing over every now and then to see what the younger kids were doing. Soon enough, Nico called everyone to the table, serving fried rice and fish to everyone. She made sure to put a tomato on Maki's plate, which earned a small giggle from Cocoa.

"Alright kids, me and Maki are going to watch a movie. Could you play quietly in another room please?" Nico asked after dinner was finished.

"Aww, but we already played quietly earlier," Cocoa complained.

"Please, for me," Nico asked, putting on her best begging face as possible.

"Come on Cocoa, Nico wants to enjoy White Day with Maki. We can play a board game together," Cocoro said.

"Fine," Cocoa groaned before going to another room, taking Cotarou with her.

"Now that they're gone, let's get set up. I'll make some popcorn and put on the movie. Make yourself comfortable."

"I can help you know. What movie is it?"

"No no, you're the guest here. I can do everything, just relax," Nico pouted.

"Alright, I'll go grab a few blankets and pillows then," Maki relented.

A few minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch watching the movie. It was a new movie that Nico had bought a few weeks ago about a girl and a boy who switched bodies, which left Nico and Maki in tears by the end.

"That was a good movie," Maki said while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, we still have some time before you have to leave. You want to watch another movie?"

"Maybe, I'm fine staying like this though," Maki said while resting her head on Nico's shoulder.

"If it was Nozomi who switched bodies, what do you think she would do first?"

"And you just killed the mood," Maki pouted while Nico giggled.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Nico said, turning to look at Maki.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, slowly leaning in until their lips met. Unbeknownst to them Cocoro saw them, smiling to herself before retreating back to the board game she was playing with Cocoa.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I finally wrote another story! Too bad it's slightly late for White Day, but I suppose this could be considered a birthday present for Umi? This is sort of a continuation from my other story (A Valentine's Date), but it's able to be read without reading the other one. If anyone didn't pick up the reference, the movie they watched is "Your Name". I haven't watched that movie (yet), so I don't know if it's sad or happy. Consider their tears at the end as tears of sadness or joy, depending on what the movie is like. :p

As a side note, the title is a reference to me having troubles coming up with a title. That's probably one of the hardest parts of writing fanfiction.


End file.
